Cosmonauta
by Aspros
Summary: Los humanos siempre miramos a las estrellas, al horizonte, al más allá buscando la felicidad, buscando todo aquello que hemos deseado en la vida. Por eso somos de las criaturas más tontas que existen, porque somos cosmonautas que buscan en el espacio, lo que ya tenemos aquí en la tierra, frente a nosotros.


**¡Hola a todos! ¿Como han estado? Se que han pasado meses por aquí sin publicar alguna historia, pero de verdad eh estado ocupado (y leyendo algunas historias que me atraparon) pero en realidad también es falta de inspiración siento que no he podido escribir bien y no me han salido bien las historias que eh escrito últimamente. Como no tengo la costumbre de menospreciar a mis bebes (lease mis historias) diré que esta pequeña narración fue producto de un pensamiento profundo que me embargo mientras realizaba mi trabajo, por lo cual me vi muy interesado en aplicar este tema a una de mis parejas favoritas.**

**Sin mas que agregar, espero disfruten la lectura tanto como yo lo hice al escribirla.**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo hago uso de sus personajes para mi disfrute personal y el de algun que otro lector.

**Resumen:** "_Los humanos siempre miramos a las estrellas, al horizonte, al más allá buscando la felicidad, buscando todo aquello que hemos deseado en la vida. Por eso somos de las creaturas más tontas que existen, porque somos cosmonautas que buscan en el espacio, lo que ya tenemos aquí en la tierra, frente a nosotros."_

* * *

"**Cosmonauta"**

**By **

Aspros

Hinata Hyuga nunca fue la kunoichi más habilidosa de la academia, ni siquiera la más inteligente o la más bonita. Había pasado toda su formación como ninja ocultándose, pasando desapercibida, observando a los demás. Viendo como vivían el día a día, intentando encontrar las fuerzas que los demás ya habían hallado o que poseían dentro de sí y que a ella le tanta falta le hacían.

Por eso, siempre desde su asiento veía a sus amigos reír, jugar, entablar amistades, deseando poder hacer lo mismo que ellos con la misma facilidad, pero le era imposible. La timidez que la caracterizaba desde pequeña le impedía congeniar con los chicos y chicas de su edad.

Pero no todo era tristeza para la princesa Hyuga. Desde pequeña y gracias a su gran capacidad de observación, había formado la habilidad de leer a las personas; estudiarlas en su entorno y poder analizar cada aspecto de ellas se le hacía realmente fascinante.

¿Por qué? se preguntaran. Su padre un día, le dijo la respuesta. Como miembro del clan Hyuga y poseedora de los ojos blancos, ella era capaz de ver más allá de lo evidente. De ver hasta los más ínfimos y minúsculos detalles, y eran esos pequeños detalles los que definían a una persona, su forma de pensar y hasta lo que iba a ser a continuación.

Claro que la idea de usar su gran habilidad con fines bélicos, no fue de su agrado. Sin embargo, si su padre tenía razón, entonces observando a los demás, con un poco más de concentración, tal vez podría hallar la manera de ser como ellos, de poder descubrir sus gustos y aficiones, de compartir sus pensamientos y así, con suerte, formar una bonita amistad.

Claro que no fue nada fácil.

Las personas son extremadamente diferentes entre sí y el grado de complejidad mental de cada uno variaba abismalmente de persona a persona.

Su compañero Kiba, por ejemplo, pensaba como un perro. Alegre y leal con quien le mostraba amistad, pero agresivo y feroz con quien amenazaba a su familia, o mejor dicho, su manada. Alguien cuyo amor por sus allegados le hacia pensar de manera impulsiva, pero que a la vez, era capaz de realizar grandes hazañas solo para poder sacarles una sonrisa.

Shino, en cambio era alguien con una mentalidad increíblemente simple. No lo calificaba de torpe o tonto, nada por el estilo. Sino que, para alguien como ella, que veía a los demás desde la distancia, analizándolos, realizando planes, era fácil descubrir su forma de pensar. De pensamiento analítico y crítico, de actitud pasiva. Siempre pensando antes de hablar o de actuar. Siempre sopesando los pros y contras de la decisión. Shino era todo lo contrario a Kiba y a la vez, era muy similar. Su afinidad por los insectos lo hacía tener una mentalidad de colmena, un conjunto de organismos trabajando en armonía para satisfacer las demandas de la colonia. Simple y sencillo.

Así analizó a todos y cada uno de sus compañeros. Pero a pesar de tener toda esa gran cantidad de información, nunca pudo hablarles, su timidez le ganaba la partida. Y lo que es peor aún, nunca encontró la fuerza que estaba buscando.

Fue ahí cuando vio a Naruto. ¿Quién diría que el paria de la aldea se le haría tan fascinante?

Durante la academia, el peor alumno. Tanto en lo teórico como en lo práctico, un revoltoso que siempre hacia travesuras sin parar para llamar la atención, que hacia enfadar a los profesores y que tenía el peor sentido de la responsabilidad que había conocido.

Pero alguien a quien jamás vio rendirse. Ni a pesar de las más duras palabras que le dijeran, a pesar de los insultos que le dieron, ni las vergüenzas que le hicieron pasar. Estudiaba horas en la biblioteca aunque no comprendiera en absoluto; tenía el orgullo para no rendirse, la templanza para no abandonar y la humildad para pedir ayuda. Siempre sonreía y siempre daba palabras de aliento, palabras que nunca le eran regresadas.

¿Por qué todos eran tan malos con Naruto? La crueldad que notaba en las palabras de los aldeanos y el odio que refulgía en sus miradas. ¿A que se debía?... una broma no debía ser capaz de crear tanto odio… ¿o sí?

Nunca pudo entender la verdadera razón. Y por eso mismo le resultaba admirable. Naruto, a pesar de todo lo que había sufrido, en la soledad que se encontraba, seguía en pie, sonriendo. Porque lo había notado, no tenía familia y aquellos que habían mostrado un poco de aprecio hacia su persona, como Iruka-sensei y el mismo Sandaime, eran incapaces de mostrar más afecto que al de algún amigo, un protegido tal vez.

Si ellos no eran capaces de dar más, ¿podría ella encontrar su propia fuerza, ayudándole a sonreír? ¿Podría ella, tan minúscula y débil, rescatarlo del mundo de la soledad y la tristeza?

Terminaron la academia y para su mala suerte quedaron en equipos separados, pero no importaba. Hinata ya lo había decidido, ya sabía cómo encontrar su propia fuerza y, de paso, ayudarle a Naruto a encontrar la suya.

Pero todo eso quedo ahí, nunca pudo hacer más por el que darle unas pocas palabras de apoyo. Nunca pudo ser su amiga, su confidente, aquel hombro donde el pudiera desahogar sus penas y frustraciones; nunca pudo ser el puerto seguro donde el pudiera embarcar.

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta. Naruto era demasiado fuerte. Ella no podría ayudarlo, porque él podía salir solo de sus problemas; si el lloraba, el mismo limpiaba sus lágrimas y volvía a sonreír. El no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie, era un poderoso pilar de fuerza y esperanza. El no necesitaba un puerto seguro, él era un puerto seguro para todos los demás.

Lo vio en sus fallos, en sus berrinches, en sus entrenamientos hasta la extenuación. Él quería convertirse en un héroe, un salvador para todos. Y daría su vida por realizar ese sueño. Y si, estaba segura, seguramente él podría conseguirlo.

Después de la guerra y de haber confesado sus sentimientos, esperó pacientemente la respuesta de un "si", aunque fuera algo camuflajeado, una promesa a futuro tal vez. Pero esta respuesta jamás llegó. Naruto se había vuelto el héroe que siempre había querido, ahora todos lo querían; no había insultos ni miradas de odio por parte de los aldeanos. Y para aquellos que un día le hicieron mal, Naruto mostró la compasión que se esperaba de él, no hubo reproches, no hubo venganzas, solo sonrisas y una promesa para un mejor futuro.

Pero nada para Hinata.

No lloró, no lamentó su amor imposible. Durante las tardes se llegó a preguntar: "¿Acaso ya lo esperaba?" ¿Podría ser que ella, en el fondo, sabía que no iba a ser correspondida?

Puede ser, tal vez nunca quiso aceptarlo. Y fue ahí cuando notó que su profesado amor hacia él no era sino pura y mera admiración. Un ejemplo a seguir, un modelo de vida.

Sumida en sus divagaciones caminaba por la aldea, al atardecer y bajo la llovizna invernal. Nadie más que ella salía. Nadie más que ella disfrutaba de la lluvia que dulcemente bañaba su cuerpo. Hasta que lo vio a él.

¿Quién era ese hombre que se encontraba frente al monumento de los caídos en un día lluvioso a mediados de invierno?

No lo reconoció al principio. Aunque después de unos segundos le pareció obvio. Cabellera blanca inconfundible, aunque ahora se encontraba húmedo por la lluvia y tenía algunos mechones plateados sobre su rostro. La máscara que siempre portaba ocultando su rostro hasta el puente de la nariz y esa pose perezosa que lo caracterizaba tanto.

¿Qué hacia Kakashi Hatake frente al cenotafio a los caídos en un día lluvioso a mediados de invierno?

No quiso molestarlo, así que en silencio, tal y como llego, dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar de regreso.

-¿Puedes quedarte un momento?-

Fue solo un vago suspiro, una exhalación soltada al aire y que por mera casualidad del destino llego a sus oídos.

Volteó a verlo, el seguía sin mirarla. No sabia que hacer, ¿fue acaso solo su imaginación? Y si así no fuera, ¿debía quedarse?

-Solo quédate un momento, por favor-

Se quedó.

Caminó hasta colocarse a su lado, intentando verlo a la cara. Los mechones plateados cubrían parte de sus ojos, pero no sus mejillas, donde gotas de agua resbalaban hasta perderse por el filo de su barbilla. Un espasmo invadió su cuerpo. Luego otro y otro más. El movimiento de sus labios y la tensión de su mandíbula. Kakashi estaba llorando frente a ella.

No dijo nada, no pudo hacerlo. Se sentía tan quebrada como el hombre a su lado y sin saber la razón de su impulso tomó su mano que se encontraba helada por las horas bajo la lluvia.

Kakashi era uno de los shinobis más fuertes y hábiles de la aldea, del mundo ninja a decir verdad. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo ahí? ¿qué había pasado para que el antiguo prospecto a Hokage derramara lágrimas de tristeza y arrepentimiento frente al cenotafio de los caídos?

No lo sabía. En realidad no sabía nada de él. ¿Quién era Kakashi Hatake? Apretó su mano, no sabia que estaba haciendo ni que pasaría después, solo esperó sentir la respuesta del hombre a su lado. Que el supiera que ella estaba ahí, con el.

Él no se movió y ella sintió su alma fragmentarse un poco mas. No la sentía, no podía ayudarlo, no podía mitigar el dolor que inundaba el corazón de un desconocido. Soltó su agarre mas él la aferró con un poco mas de fuerza. Ambos se miraron y ella por fin pudo ver sus ojos anegados en lagrimas, que la miraban anhelantes, que le gritaban la ayuda que su voz no podía pronunciar, que le suplicaban que estuviera ahí, con el, no en el futuro o en el pasado, ahí, en ese mismo instante.

Apretó su mano contra la de él en respuesta, rezando dentro de si para que entendiera, sin palabras, que ella estaba a su lado, con el. Que no viviría mas en tiempos que no podía cambiar, que había encontrado a alguien a quien podía rescatar, por que el así lo había elegido.

_La había encontrado, Hinata ya no seria mas una cosmonauta buscando la razón de su vida en distintos tiempos y espacios. _

Lo abrazó contra si, calmando las lagrimas con su calor. ¿Qué importaba si no lo conocía en absoluto? Él la había elegido y le había abierto su corazón.

_Hinata tenía una razón aquí en la tierra, frente a ella._

Ya tendría tiempo para conocerlo de sobra, su pasado, su presente, sus sueños y temores. Sus razones para sonreír y para llorar.

_Su razón tenía nombre: Kakashi Hatake._

"_**FIN"**_

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó? No olviden comentar, espero puedan darme algunas criticas para mejorar mi escritura. Se los agradeceré en demasía, sobre todo si me dicen que les gustó mucho y que siga escribiendo jajajajaja.**

**A los que comentaron mi historia anterior, un gran abrazo de agradecimiento. No tienen idea de los feliz que me hacen el día al escribirme asi; me convierten un dia nublado en un cielo brillante.**

**Lu Hatake: **¿Pues que te puedo decir? Kakashi es un personaje perfecto para el drama, esas escenas donde cae en la desesperación y se vuelve a alzar, sin simplemente hermosas! Ademas, en mi trabajo como medico, eh enfrentado esas situaciones, y créeme, no hay palabras para describir esos momentos. Gracias por leer.

**Ninde Elhenair: **¿en verdad te hice llorar? Entonces cumplió su objetivo. Moverles la fibra sensible y hacerles sonreír (o mostrar alguna emoción) fue el principal premio que obtuve al escribir esta historia. Y si, soy Ernesto jajajaja, me alegra que aun recuerdes la historia que me debes jajajaja.

**Orkidea 16: T**e diré un secreto, ¿vale? Cuando hice esta historia también planeaba que Hinata terminara la relación por motivos familiares, pero conforme iba avanzando, me pareció mejor la escena del sacrificio; si, vivo en un mundo rosa donde solo hay finales felices o al menos, con esperanzas para el futuro. Espero este te guste igual o mas que el anterior. Muchisiisisisisisisisimas gracias por leer.

**Andrew Hatake: **No es la primera vez que un hombre opina de mis historias, pero me alegra que seas de los contados amigo. Si, ambos somos unos debiluchos contra estos temas jajajaja, deséame suerte y que la inspiración me llegue amigo, por favor! Necesito la inspiración por que no tengo nada!

**A todos y todas, a los que escriben y los que solo leen. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mis pequeñas historias.**

**Atte. Aspros**


End file.
